An important issue in the field of audio processing is to process an audio signal to accurately recognize sound classes in the audio signal so as to extract a particular audio event. Segmenting the audio signal into successive segments is the basis of the audio signal recognition. The segmenting effect of the audio signal directly affects the accuracy of the audio signal recognition. How to improve the audio signal segmenting technology so as to improve the accuracy of the segmenting and to avoid excessive false segmenting points, large computing capacity, high false detection rate and missing detection rate is an important aspect of research in this field.